Fagging for a Prince?
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Modern Reincarnation! Merlin has been waiting for Arthur to return for over a thousand years, the way he shows up is hardly what Merlin expected, rather than rising gloriously from lake Avalon amid choirs of angels the first time they meet again is due to Arthur tripping over Merlin at uni. As punishment Arthur makes Merlin his fag. Other familiar faces within including... Gaius?


Blue eyes scanned the map before him, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. The twenty first century in all it's glory and wonder and complicated maps. Walking quickly through the university campus was a young man, tall and lean with pale skin and a mess of dark hair. It had grown out and while quibbling over the campus map he ran his hand through it thinking about how it would need to be cut soon. Messenger bag slung over one shoulder a deep-set frown on his face he continued on trying to find his new dorm room.

Arriving at a chestnut door with a room key in hand he knocked once, then twice listening for movement inside. When no one answered he inserted the key into the lock and clicked it open, the door swung open easily, revealing a main room and a couch with two rooms adjacent to each other each with a bed, a bathroom, two trunks at the foot of each bed, and two closets. Whoever his roommate was he hadn't arrived yet. Throwing his bag on the couch and then laying down himself the dark haired blue-eyed student stared up at the ceiling.

"Colin Heathrow Grace, twenty-two, born and raised in Cardiff, only child, parents deceased, no living relatives." He repeated to himself.

Most of the story was the same as it had ever been over the hundreds of years, only certain details changed. His background story followed the same template, only changing every twenty to thirty years. Sometimes if he had found friends, it would be up to 60 years 70, even 80 years, but often he'd lived a solitary life.

Sitting up Merlin, now going by Colin, left his bag on the couch and ventured back, winding his way through campus to his automobile. He picked up a few suitcases, and slung a backpack over his shoulder. They contained the possessions that he would need for the first semester on campus. He'd packed light, owning several houses all across the world he usually stayed in one of those while attending school. However, at this particular school, he'd have to spend at least one semester living _on_ campus before they would let him apply to live _off_ campus.

While it was a hassle, it wasn't a huge one, and if nothing else it was a change of scenery.

He made it back to the dorm finding another person already there, his bag had been thrown from the couch and in it's place was a tall dark haired guy lounging with a play boy over his face. Merlin inwardly sighed dropping his suitcases and picking up his messenger bag setting it on the bed in the other room. Merlin started folding and putting away clothes when he heard the guy in other room sit up and come to his door.

"You didn't pack much did ya?" he stated looking over Merlin and biting into an apple. Merlin shrugged not bothering to turn around, yet that voice, it was familiar.

"I plan on moving out by winter. I inherited a house not far from here." Merlin could see the guy nodding out of the corner of his eyes.

"So… not gonna see you around for all that long am I?" The guy at the other end of the room said, "and here I was hoping we'd be great buddies, and get sloshed and go partying and build this great college bond." The guy laughed again it was so familiar.

"I'm not one to get wasted." Merlin said turning around. He abruptly froze. It seemed the ghost of Gwaine was standing across the room from him lounging in the door frame. He'd met many people that had looked like old friends, it was a genetic possibility for someone to look similar to people he'd known before, he'd met several Arthur look a-likes. But nothing like this.

"Michael." The not Gwaine said holding out his hand.

"M…. Colin." Merlin answered taking the offered hand and giving it a quick shake.

"So MColin, what's got you roped into the uni?" Michael asked. Merlin paused.

"I'm trying for a doctorate, and just Colin, sorry, I didn't expect to be introducing myself so suddenly." Merlin laughed, "What about you?"

"I got in for sports, mostly fencing, I'm on the fencing team, this is my third year here. Surprised I even managed to stay this long." Michael joked.

"I transferred in, been taking some classes for a while." Merlin said as he continued to unpack.

"Speaking of fencing, I gotta run, princess wants to get some practice time in right away, plus the new guys are joining the team, and he wants to see if they're up to scratch." Michael/Not-Gwaine grabbed his foil from inside the second room and a duffle bag.

"See ya later Colin." He smiled waving cheerfully. Merlin nodded.

"Later Michael." Merlin continued unpacking slightly in shock about what had happened. It was strange, Michael had looked, and acted like Gwaine, Gwaine, who loved apples, and getting drunk at the tavern, and flirting with every girl under the sun. Merlin took a deep breath, but of course he wasn't Gwaine, Gwaine was dead, like so many others, and Michael was Michael not Gwaine. It was a strange genetic coincidence, and nothing more.

Merlin spread out the bed sheets on his bed and lay down with a sigh. Before he'd realized it he'd drifted off into a deep sleep.

**(line break)**

"Colin."

Merlin groaned pulling his pillow over his head, who was Colin?

"Colin, wake up… you're going to be late for breakfast."

Why was Gwaine in his room, had he come to see Gaius? Merlin groaned again pulling the covers over his head for good measure.

"Colin, I will leave you to suffer in hunger if you don't get out of bed right now." Gwaine said again… not Gwaine, Michael. Merlin opened his eyes, the twenty first century rushing back to him. He'd be dreaming about Camelot again, it was a good dream, there had been a lot of feasting, and entertainment, and everyone was waiting for their king to walk in the door, the anticipation had been great, Merlin's hand's trembling as the doors had begun to open. Arthur about to make a dramatic entrance, but then he'd been interrupted.

"Breakfast?" Merlin groaned out.

"You sleep like the dead." Michael said with a laugh, "Yes, breakfast."

"Right." Merlin said slipping out of bed still dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

"Did you mean to sleep in your clothes? Or did it just happen?" Michael teased. Merlin groaned and shut the door on him so he could change.

"I'll just wait out here then?" Michael said sarcastically.

"I'll be dressed in a moment, go on without me." Merlin answered.

"As you wish Colin." Michael stated from the other side of the door. Merlin hurried slipping on his shoes at last and opening the door, Michael missing from the other side.

Merlin hurried through the dorms, tripping down the stairs on is way out of the door and falling down the stairs, much to the amusement of a group of students outside.

Blushing red, ears turning pink, he untangled his limbs from each other and continued on his way before he realized he'd had no idea where he was going, and that he'd left his map back in the dorm. Another trip upstairs was in order, after which the map had been hard to locate until a spell sent it flying into Merlin's hands. Shortly after scanning it, he was on the move again, rushing across the campus to the mess hall, only to trip over thin air just before making it. Sprawled out on the ground Merlin contemplated his luck before picking himself off the ground to find the doors closing and Michael among a few stragglers leaving.

"Colin mate, you just missed breakfast." Michael smiled. Merlin blushed.

"That's just my luck I guess." He brushed himself off. Michael looked him over hands clasped behind his back.

"You're fifthly, I thought the point of changing clothes was to change into clean ones." Michael laughed. Merlin ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I… well I tripped… twice."

Michael gave an understanding nod.

"Too bad about the food though…" Michael brought a paper plate out from behind his back, "If only there was any left…" he picked a sausage off the plate. Merlin couldn't help but smile, he was reminded of the times which the knights had eaten all the stew, but had in actuality saved him a plate. Michael handed Merlin the plate.

"Thank you." Merlin said, choking up.

"Whoa, it's just a plate of food, no need to get all teary." Michael clapped Merlin on the back as Merlin dug into the food, "I've got to go pick up my schedule, see you around Colin."

"Catch you later." Merlin waved as Michael shrunk into the distance. Merlin glanced at his map with a sigh then decided he should probably get his schedule as well. Stowing the map in his pocket, Merlin made his way across campus eating his plate off food.

**(But soft, what words are these, tis another line break)**

To say that the first week in the uni was good… well that would be a bit of a lie. Classes were going well, but at the same time Merlin was restless. He rarely saw Michael anymore, he was out getting drunk or at fencing practice, or in class. It was remarkable how he managed to get all of his work done and still have time to pass out from drinking. Merlin needed someone to talk to, so one late Friday afternoon, he climbed into his car and drove. He didn't stop driving, except for gas, and the occasional meal till he reached lake Avalon.

It was a cold Saturday morning when he arrived. The wind rippled across the lake making it that much colder. Merlin knelt down by the side of the lake and mumbled something in an ancient tongue. Blue eyes flashed briefly gold and a tiny wooden boat, the size of a soup dish appeared, laden with petals and incense. Merlin gave it a nudge and it drifted out onto the lake. A single word was spoken and it caught fire.

"Arthur…" Merlin sighed, "I keep waiting for you to come back… You wouldn't believe how the world has changed. You'd probably call it sorcery, but mostly it's technology." Merlin sat back in the scant amount of sand around the edge of the lake, he'd said this all before. "I made a friend… sort of, he reminds me of Gwaine… I never really was one to believe in reincarnation, seems quite strange I suppose coming from me… but there are times… when I think maybe… when I look at him… all I see is Gwaine… It seems like maybe… maybe there is such a thing… I don't know Arthur…" Merlin sighed, "At times… I hope… Well I hope that there is such a thing as reincarnation… maybe that's how you'll get back to me… but… well there is also the problem that, then I wouldn't know how to find you." Merlin sighed, "I'm studying to be a doctor again. I've had many different faces, many different positions in this world… but… being a doctor… That's always seemed right to me."

Merlin stopped talking for a while.

"I miss you, you great big dollophead." Merlin said, "well… I don't so much miss the shouting, or the yelling, or the smacks upside the head, or the extensive list of chores… honestly how you never caught onto the fact I have magic when I somehow managed to complete a list of chores that long being as incompetent and you always believed me to be… you must have been blind." Merlin gave a weak smile as the boat out on the lake started to burn down and sink into the depths of the lake where he had laid to rest so many of his friends.

"I best be on my way… school… I'd like to get back by Sunday night…" Merlin stared out onto the water, "You could come with me you know… back to school, learn the ways of modern society… tempting no doubt. The air is fouler than it was a thousand years ago, there are more people on the land, 7 billion I hear… the world is round not flat as we once thought… there is so much to learn… you've been gone a long time Arthur." Merlin was silent as the last of his tribute boat dipped below the waters. "Goodbye Arthur… I'll come back and visit you again soon."

The sun's rays drifted over the horizon warming the chilled air fractionally. Merlin sighed picking himself up and dusting off.

As he walked back to the car he cast one desolate look back upon the lake.

The wind blew, and the water stirred, but there was no rush of magic, no Arthur Rising from the depths like Merlin had always imagined. Nothing. Merlin shook his head of such visions and climbed into the car. The drive back would be a long one… He should probably get a few hours sleep before he had to deal with mundane life again.

**(I apologize if this is going too slow for you it'll pick up soon enough)**

Fencing. It was something he'd always been quite good at, any weaponry really. His Father had been quite big on learning how to handle a sword. As the police chief he also taught him to wield a gun, nearly any gun, hand-to-hand combat. He had been put through many martial art's schools, trained since birth it had seemed to defend himself. Perhaps it was the loss of his wife that had driven Uther to giving his son strict lessons, to put him through so much training, he didn't want to lose his son as well. Arthur now was watching the beginner's fence… Not bad… not exactly good either. There were a few hopefuls in the crowd, Arthur watched closely focused on foot work as the new recruits sparred with each other. Some of them had come in just for this, scholarship-ed in for the chance to fence. Most of those had come during the summer, but a few freshmen who thought that they might pick it up, or that had taken fencing when the were younger and wanted to get back into it, had arrived. The door opened and banged loudly against the wall causing one recruit to look away and the other to score on him. Arthur stepped forward signaling them to stop and remove their gear.

"Gwaine, if you are late to practice any time this year I will personally kick you out of the team are we clear." Arthur spoke without turning around. The door banged shut again.

"Sorry Princess, the dorms are quite a bit away." Gwaine smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's no excuse… you two, remove your helmets." Arthur said. The two newcomers in front of him removed their headgear. One of them was tall rather thin with brown hair and eyes the other blonde and built, a cocky grin on his face.

"You, what's your name." He said speaking to the blonde.

"Jackson, Dwayne Jackson." Dwayne smiled standing straighter. Arthur was not impressed.

"Tell me Dwayne, why did you look away?" Arthur demanded.

"Well the door…"

"The door opened, I am very much aware, and while it did, you thought it would seem fitting to greet the offender by giving him a friendly wave allowing your opponent to score on you." Arthur said. Dwayne made an ugly face.

"With all due respect, it wasn't a real match, it hardly matters."

"Hardly matters?" Arthur towered over Dwayne despite the difference in size, "How can I trust you to fight in a real match if you can't do it right in practice?"

"Well…"

"I can't trust you… that's the deal… Run it again." Arthur said stepping away from the mat. Both players replaced their headgear and faced each other.

"Begin." Arthur said. The blows and parries commenced. Neither opponent scoring on the other as they fought. Arthur cast a pointed look over at Gwaine who nodded and suddenly and without warning yelled as if he was about to charge some beast. Dwayne once again looked around for the noise allowing his opponent to score once more.

"Stop." Arthur demanded. Dwayne cursed as he ripped off his head gear, his smaller opponent taking his off and standing before Arthur once more.

"What excuse have you this time?" Arthur spoke.

"I…" Dwayne began.

"No excuse. Your opponent scored on you once again, if you cannot filter what is important and have to know what every little noise is what good are you in a match should someone cough, or open a door?" Arthur berated.

"That's not f-"

"You better no be saying that's no fair." Arthur said, "Look at the people around you, they wouldn't get so distracted, notice the way Leon and Percival spar…" Arthur gestured across the room. Gwaine gave out another manic yell, neither of them turned toward the sound nor registered that it had even occurred but continued on their own task.

"Focus on your opponent. That does not mean you disregard your surroundings. Take note of the sound, where it came from, what it is. You do not have to turn to find those things out." Arthur said, "If you cannot do that, you will not be allowed on the team."

"Maybe I don't want to be on a team run by a whiny prat." Dwayne said. The room got quiet. Everyone averted their eyes as Arthur stared at him.

"Whiny prat?" Arthur repeated, "I am the captain of this team and as such I will run it as I see best fit, for the good of the whole, not some head strong, rich cry baby who barely knows how to handle a sword. If you cannot follow my instructions you will not be on this team, that goes for anyone who fails to preform. This team ranks at number one in the nation, and not for any reason, but because of hard work, dedication, and the 'whiny prat' that runs it." Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously, "We are the best there are at this sport, we have trained hard for this moment, we take it seriously, it is not a game we indulge in because we want it to look good on our transcripts, it is a good measure something we've been working on for a long time, it has been this way since my father's time and his father's time, if you are not willing to uphold the legacy that comes with the Knights, you are not worthy to be in this team. You are dismissed." Arthur finished before turning to Dwayne's smaller opponent.

"You. What is your name." Arthur barked. Taken aback a name was stuttered out.

"Henry Lancelot Parker… Lance…" Lancelot spoke with a humble incline of the head.

"Good work today, your foot work needs a little refining but your method is good. I'd be a privilege to have you on board." Arthur said before turning on his heel and walking to the lockers. Leon caught up with him shortly.

"I know your dedication to the team… but wasn't that a little harsh?" Leon spoke.

"There is no place among us if he doesn't have respect." Arthur responded coolly, "Aren't you supposed to be demonstrating?"

"Five minute break… but Lancelot…" Leon smiled, "We have a round table." This caused Arthur to break into a grin.

"I suppose we do." He chuckled. He looked over at the others who were also grinning some had struck up a conversation with Lancelot who seemed to fit right it already. Arthur nodded in approval.

"Looks like we have a few hopefuls… training resumes in three." Arthur turned away and Leon nodded.

"I'll get started right away."

**(Line break also)**

The dorms loomed above him as he entered the building. Prefect… He couldn't believe it. His father had been a prefect before him in the same house and same university; it was destiny that he should be now. He arrived in the office of Dr. G. Orwell, the head of house. It was to be broken in a ceremonious like matter, him and the other prefect were to meet here. He recognized the other at once, long ebony hair pulled back into an elaborate and regal bun.

"Well, if it isn't prince Arthur." She smiled, her flowing shirt somehow majestic and form fitting at the same time, tight black skinny jeans and some intense blue ballet flats.

"Morgan." Arthur inclined his head. God she was beautiful. A playful smile appeared on her lips.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?" She teased brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"We're here for a reason Morgana." Arthur said, Morgana pouted.

"You suck the fun out of everything." She said.

"That isn't to say I won't take you to lunch afterward." Arthur amended. Morgana smiled.

"That's more like it. How's your father?" She asked.

"Working hard, like always." Arthur responded, "How about you?"

"It's a drag at home. Daddy's still in the hospital, nothing's changed really… though I thought I saw him smile at me while I was visiting the other day."

"That's good right?" Arthur asked.

"The doctor's say that doesn't mean anything." Morgana sighed, "Anyway, I hear you scared of some more new recruits." She smiled.

"A few, but they didn't have what it takes anyway." Arthur defended. Morgana laughed.

"Whatever you say Arthur."

There was a small pause…

"Hey Arthur… can I ask you something?" She said a sad look in her eyes all of a sudden.

"You sure know how to instill fear in the hearts of men Morgan." Arthur answered.

"Don't be dramatic." She rolled her eyes. But whatever Morgana was going to ask would have to wait. The door to Dr. Orwell's office opened revealing a short older man in a suit. He wasn't what one would call overweight, but he wasn't exactly fit either. Old blue eyes roved over the two before his door.

"Oh, good you're here." He said opening the door wider and letting them into his office. It was a proper mess, books falling over, herbs scattered about in jars, what appeared to be the beginnings of another book laying on one of the chairs in the corner. While Dr. Orwell was brilliant, he was also rather sloppy. Arthur wished at times he'd take more pride in his office, but Dr. Orwell was a grandfatherly like figure since Arthur arrived.

"Right… Sorry about the mess." Dr. Orwell shuffled about moving stacks of papers and cleaning off a few chairs. "I'll be getting a new assistant within the next few weeks. He needs a bit to get into the rhythm of things, but he's going to be a big help." Dr. Orwell continued to clear an area before sitting down, "Maybe he can help me get some order around here. I'm actually looking forward to his coming, I've yet to meet him, but his transcripts look promising enough." Dr. Orwell smiled gesturing the two before him into seats.

"But you're not here to listen to the ramblings of an old man, Let's get started shall we."

Honestly, Arthur started zoning out soon after Dr. Orwell has started speaking, he already knew most of what he was saying, all he really needed was the key to the prefects loo, the crest, and a housing slip to transfer into a room of his own. One of the many perks of being a prefect. So it was no surprise when Dr. Orwell was suddenly calling his name to break him out of his trance.

"Sorry, what? My mind wandered off." Arthur said.

"Well, see to it that it doesn't happen again." Dr. Orwell scolded, "I said will you be getting a fag?" Arthur blinked.

"Uh… no… I don't smoke…" He stuttered out. Morgana laughed, Dr. Orwell raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Quite a while ago, prefects, and upperclassmen would get fags, or underclassmen to do their work for them. Strange as it is, that tradition still holds today. Plenty of prefects have gotten fags in the past, the past few haven't taken up the tradition, but I still ask, will you be getting a fag?" Dr. Orwell explained.

"Oh… well… I hadn't thought of that… maybe." Arthur spoke. Dr. Orwell nodded.

"Let me know if you do. It's always interesting to see tradition upheld in these days. I'm sure you two are busy, you can leave if you'd like."

Morgana and Arthur rose.

"Thank you Dr. Orwell." The each said in turn as they left.

"Oh and Arthur…" Dr. Orwell called as Arthur got to the door, "Make Camelot proud, it'd hate to see Essetir beat us." Arthur smiled.

"I will Dr. Orwell."

"Make sure you do." Dr. Orwell said as Arthur nodded and closed the door. Dr. Orwell smiled as he left. Arthur, Prefect of the house of Camelot… it seemed fate had a sense of humor.

**Hello good people.**

**This is my first Merlin fan fiction and I've thought long and hard about where this is going.**

**Most of this chapter was just setting the stage for things to come.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Con-san**

**P.S. Gwaine's full name is Michael Gwaine Richardson, which is why he says Michael to Merlin, but everyone else calls him Gwaine.**


End file.
